


Luke's perfect girl

by LukeImagine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeImagine/pseuds/LukeImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabble about what I think Luke's perfect girl would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke's perfect girl

So this is just what I think Luke's perfect girl would be like...  
I don't think looks would be a big deal for Luke but obviously he'd have to be attracted to her. I think he'd most likely go for a natural girl who doesn't cake on loads of make-up. Personality wise I think he'd go for someone different who he needs to figure out. Someone who's unique and stands out from everyone else. I also think he'd go for a genuinely nice person with good intentions, who isn't overly cocky or confident. Sense of humour would matter because he's an awkward dorky loser who finds amusement in the weirdest things so I think he'd like a girl who appreciates the little things in life and who likes to laugh. Intelligence would also play a roll because he's quite smart so I think he'd like someone on a similar level to him. I think the biggest factor would being able to feel comfortable around her. He's quite shy and unsure of himself and often takes things to heart so his girlfriend would have to be someone who understands him and knows the small things that cheer him up. He'd need to trust her enough to be himself and still feel comfortable. Okay I'm done.


End file.
